Fake
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Tú lo notas, el encanto se rompe. Entonces la mascara resbala, la sonrisa se quiebra, y sangras sobre mi falda. Clary/Sebastian. Incesto. Regalo de cumpleaños para Leeh.


**Disclaimer**: Clary es de Cassandra. Sebastian es mío (?)**  
Summary: **Viñeta; Tú lo notas, el encanto se rompe. Entonces la mascara resbala, la sonrisa se quiebra, y sangras sobre mi falda. Clary/Sebastian. Incesto. Regalo de cumpleaños para Leeh.**  
Nota**: Para Leeh, (regalodecumpleañosadelantado) porque es su cumpleaños, y la amo y es malditamente cul. Espo, sé que cumplir años apesta, pero es una buena excusa para recibir regalos (: Sabes que te puedes quedar en los catorce conmigo para siempre(k) y que tú siempre serás chiquita y adorakble. Espero que te la pases muy cul en tu día; que tomes, que fumes, te drogues y folles –NOESCIERTO-. Aiins, espo, TEAMOINTENSAMENTE,MUJER y te deseo lo mejor:3(l)**  
Nota2**: SPOILERSDECITYOFGLASS. Si no han leído este último libro, simplemente no le entenderán. Sebastian esta bien rico, y pues, yo lo amo. Ah, y obvio que obvio que esto es incesto, pues(k) rarito y como sin sentido, pero incesto.  
**Nota3**: Gracias a Cafesitodeldía por batearme espo(k) ¡teamoespo!

* * *

**Fake**  
«La mascara se rompe  
y sangras sobre mi falda».

Algo te lo dice (es muy familiar, Clary, ¿lo has viste antes?) pero no te lo crees, porque es imposible, y tus recuerdos ya no son tuyos, están vendidos y guardados dentro del cajón de alguien, y golpean y lloran, pero tú no los escuchas —tú lo sabes todo—, así que te repites una vez más que no, que basta y cuando una imagen perdida se escapa y te besa la mejilla, te muerdes la lengua y saboreas tu sangre, porque el dolor es único que te mantiene pegada a la (absurda, enferma, bizarra, torpe, escurridiza) —perfecta— realidad.

Sebastian te besa, y tú te sonrojas, pero no te detienes, porque hay algo que te llama. Algo en él que te impulsa a seguir, a continuar, a llenarte de él, y no separarse jamás. Buscas su lengua, porque se siente bien, y antes te sentías mal, pero parece que los labios de alguien más te hacen sentirse completa otra vez, menos rota, menos dañada, y más luz, más colores y más eso.

_(Encantador)_

Él es algo así como encantador. Y un caballero, como sacado de un torpe cuento, donde el príncipe la salva y son felices por siempre. Un corcel blanco, la corona en sus —falsos— cabellos negros y una sonrisa que te hace querer decir que sí, que te grita que todo va a estar bien, que te abraza y te domina.

_(Él es mi príncipe, vino para protegerme, él es mío, sólo mío)_

Pero sabes que no es así, en el fondo, siempre lo has sabido. Porque tu príncipe ya existe, solo que es mejor y esta fuera de tu alcance. Es tan tuyo que ya no te pertenece y quizá por eso fantaseas con alguien más, que no eres tú y él no es él, pero Sebastian sí. Sebastian es lo perdido, es la fe rota, la esperanza dañada, el rayo de luz que se perdió en la mañana y el buenos días que nunca dijeron.

_(Otro beso, quiero más, otro más, por favor)_

Es atracción. Porque Sebastian es malditamente encantador, y cuando te dice algún cumplido, tú te sonrojas y se escondes tras tus pestañas. Sientes maripositas en el vientre, y entrelazas sus dedos, calidos, suaves. Te abraza, te dejas abrazar, y aunque algo te dice que esta mal, no te separas, porque de nuevo esta ahí, esa maldita cosa que los acerca, que los une y luego los separa pero jamás están solos, el uno sin el otro. Él te besa el cuello, te muerde el hombro y luego, tú te retuerces en sus brazos, por más, y luego por menos, pero de nuevo te hace falta así que le besas la boca.

_(Quiéreme, Sebastian, quiéreme. Dime lo que él jamás me dirá, hazme lo que Jace nunca me hará, ódiame)_

Un instante, diminuto, entre beso y beso y palabras, gemidos. Te das cuenta. Le miras a los ojos, directamente, te pierdes en ellos pero te encuentras en ti misma, sola y es lo mismo que antes, pero peor. Tú lo notas, el encanto se rompe. Entonces la mascara resbala, la sonrisa se quiebra, y sangras sobre mi falda.

* * *

¿Reviews?  
Sebastian es tan sexy.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
